


Three's a Crowd

by jonesingjay



Series: Three of Hearts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesingjay/pseuds/jonesingjay
Summary: Steve is jealous. Steve is turned on. Steve is confused.





	Three's a Crowd

Steve was jealous.

Nancy had  _ never _ looked at him, the way she looked at Jonathan, and now Robin. He didn’t begrudge Robin’s happiness. They became best friends over the summer, serving up ice cream at Scoops Ahoy and were tortured by evil Russians together. 

He spent his time with Robin a girl he could never have and Nancy a girl who dumped him for another guy. It was a confusing time for Steve. He developed a friendship with Nancy albeit awkward at times. The three of them spent a lot of time at Robin’s house. Her single father was a long haul truck driver and was on the road more often than at home with his teenage daughter. 

Steve often dropped in unannounced at Robin’s house. He wasn’t surprised to see Nancy’s car parked out front. Nancy spent more time at Robin’s than her own house. He debated whether or not to stay, but Steve was lonely. He knocked at the door and impatiently rang the doorbell. 

Robin called out. “I’ll be right there.” She opened the door. 

Steve noticed her face was flushed and sweaty. Her clothes hung off her haphazardly. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he’d interrupted Robin and Nancy. He felt bad, but not bad enough to offer to leave. 

“It’s just Steve.” Robin called out over her shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Robin took a step back. Steve stepped on by her and into the living room. There were snacks, soda and pizza laid out on the coffee table, and a movie in the VCR placed on pause. 

“I thought you had a date tonight.” Robin commented. She walked into the living room.

Steve made himself at home, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and sat down in the lazyboy. There hadn’t been a date. He’d made it all up. He was tired of all the sympathetic looks Robin and Nancy would give him. He felt they pitied by them. “It ended early.” He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Nancy stepped into the living room. More put together than Robin, but equally flushed. “Hey,” 

Steve picked up the VCR remote. “What’re  _ we _ watching?” He unpaused the movie. “The Karate Kid. Good choice.” He smiled. Robin and Nancy settled onto the couch. 

He occasionally glanced at the couple without trying to be too obvious. They weren’t really paying attention to the movie or Steve. They whispered to each other, laughed and shared kisses. As the end credits rolled, Robin suddenly yawned and announced that she was tired. Steve checked his wrist watch. It wasn’t even ten yet. A fact he pointed out to Robin and Nancy. 

Robin brought him a blanket and a pillow for the couch. She disappeared into her bedroom with Nancy. There were more movies Steve could’ve watched, but he was too distracted by Robin’s closed bedroom door at the end of the hallway. He tried not to think about Robin and Nancy having sex. But, sometimes he did wonder how two girls  _ ‘did it’ _ . But, he couldn’t bear the thought of asking Robin about sleeping with his ex-girlfriend. 

He made up his bed on the lazy boy. But, the soft noises, low moans, and gasps were too distracting. He wondered who was making which noises and what the other girl was doing to cause that kind of response. He suddenly righted the lazyboy. He needed to get out of there. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, his arousal was there, treacherously low in his stomach. 

Steve stepped outside, taking deep breaths in the cool night air. He started to walk to the back of the house. The press of his erection against his tight jeans needed release. He knew what he was doing, but the guilt wasn’t enough to make him turn back. Robin’s bedroom curtains were slightly parted. The only light came from Robin’s desk lamp. 

** _To be continued…._ **

** _Maybe..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I think a Steve/Robin/Nancy friendship has the potential for some interesting tension and feelings.


End file.
